Tigers and Prides! The new leader!
by Stormshadow7
Summary: What happens when Jarrod's lion submits to Casey's tiger? Why do they call him cub all of a sudden? And why is Jarrod suddenly grounded? Can he handle all these new changes or can't he? Read and find out!


" Normal Speech

**_/ human to spirit animal _**

_* spirit animal speech _

* * *

__" You will bow to me!" Dai Shi in Jarrod's human form roared as he powered up the armour. " Oh, Great. Who's idea was this again? " Casey asked himself as he transformed into Red Ranger, " Oh yeah. Mine."

With that in mind, the young leader charged forward to rescue his former academy rival.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Pizza place, everyone else was anxiously watching the screen and waiting for Casey to return.

* * *

Half way through, their battle Casey activated the Master suite of his Red Ranger and destroyed Jarrod/ Dai Shi's armour. Using this to his advantage the team leader dropped his helmet and said " Jarrod! Come on, man! Fight it! Use the lion, I know you can. I saw you with Camille. I saw you save her cub, its alright. I understand. Please cub, fight it."

Inside Dai Shi the lion heard the voice and whined softly to the mentally exhausted Jarrod. Lifting his head slightly, Jarrod nodded slowly to show he understood and said **/ What is it Kieran?/ **Kieran, nudged the tired man and pictured Red Ranger fighting against Dai Shi, then showed him his speech.

Nodding the former student channeled all his remaining energy and pushed Dai Shi out. When he was done, Jarrod collapsed tiredly against the Ranger as Dai Shi fled to his underground haven while summoning his guards.

Casey carefully lifted the former academy student up and walked out of the overlords headquarters quickly, only to be met by Camille and the other Rangers.

"Casey." Jarrod wheezed quietly as he struggled to sit up. In response, both he and his lion received warning growls causing them to flinch back . Barring his neck and keeping his eyes down , the lion wasn't prepared for the gentle bite that accepted his submissiveness or the hand that gently said ' Stay down or else.'

Deciding it was best to do as he was told, Jarrod glanced up and saw the Rangers fighting two overlords, with RJ in front of him as protection. Whining to show he wanted to know what was going on, Kieran / Jarrod submissively looked down as RJ glanced at him.

" Cub?" the wolf master asked confused at the behavior of the fully grown lion Spirit. " Yes, sir." Jarrod spoke quietly and expectantly , as he glanced towards the Red Ranger who Kieran seemed to see as Pride leader.

" Cub, its ok. No one is going to hurt you. Your alright." RJ's words seemed to woras because two minutes later Jarrod started crying as the wolf Ranger held the lion in his arms.

Five minutes later, Casey morphed back with the others and walked over to the two sitting on the ground. " RJ? How is he?" the team leader asked , oblivious to the new claw marks tattooed on his forearm. " Not very good. He 's tired obviously but his mental state is terrible. He's so submissive, it's scary." RJ sighed.

Nodding the young leader woke the lion cub ( in the eyes of his Spirit form ) and said, " Come on cub, lets get you home. " With those words, the group made their way back to the pizza place tiredly where Casey protectively pushed everyone into bed and growled if they didn't do so.

* * *

Three days later Casey finally noticed his new claw marks while doing pizza and screamed in shocked. The others ran into the room saying " Case? What is it? "

Still in a daze the leader showed them his right forearm to them and caused RJ to choke on water. " What? " the wolf master coughed finally able to breathe, as he looked again.

" It must have happened after you saved Jarrod!" Lily shrieked happily. In response, Casey just grinned and went up to check on his 'cub' as Sienna liked to call him.

Once upstairs, the new master walked over to the corner where Jarrod lay quietly. " Jarrod? Cub?" Casey asked softly as he sat next to the older man. Letting Sienna take over slightly, he watched quietly as the tigress nudged her cub saying " Cub? Sweetie? It's time to get up. "

Moaning slightly the lion protector turned over and submissively got out of bed to walk dowstairs. Taking over control again, Casey helped the man up and said " hush cub. It's alright. Take your time. No one will hurt you. "

Nodding in acceptance, the lion protector flinched when he caught sight of the tiger master seal on Casey's forearm. Stumbling to kneel, he bowed his head respectively and murmered " Tiger Master! I humbly apologies for any wrong doing I have committed and accept any punishment given to me."

Sienna growled in anger at her cub's ignorance and caused Casey to growl in annoyance as well. Casey realizing this, took a deep breath and then knelt down in front of Jarrod.

Placing a finger underneath the others chin, he lifted his face and smiled softly at Jarrod. " Hush cub. There will be no punishment except this: you will not leave this Pizza place, the loft or my Karate Gym without me. If I am on Ranger duty you are to be either in store restaurant or here in the loft. If not, with me. Is that understood? " Casey asked quietly as the lion flinched slightly at the angry tone.

"Yes sir." Jarrod said quietly in response and submissively looked away. " Good. Jarrod, I will make one thing clear. I will never hit you. Ever. And I know Sienna will never do that either. You are free to ask for things and free to do things as well - unless it means taking over the world. Ok?" In response, Casey received a hug and a quiet " Thank you. "

Nodding again, the Tiger master changed into his Karate teaching clothes and motioned to Jarrod. " Would you like to come help me with my class today, cub?" Casey asked quietly, hoping that the Jarrod he knew would come out and speak to him.

Nodding quietly in answer , the two walked quickly out the front door and two blocks up the street. Once there they walked inside to find a full class of students waiting for training.

" Alright, class. As you can see we have a visitor today. Please do not bother him, as he is quite shy and has many reasons for being so. Now.." As Casey lectured , two students in the back argued in whisperers as to who the new guy was.

Finally they were the only two on the mat as the others had been listening to what was going to happen , when Casey walked up behind them and asked " Anything you'd like to share with the class boys?" Shaking in fear, the two shook their heads saying " No sir. Sorry sir. " and sat on the edge of the mat to watch the Master and 'apprentice' begin Fighting .

Three quarters of the way through the fight, Casey said " Come on cub. You won't win like that!" In response, Jarrod blushed and roundhoused his Master / Alpha of his Pride into a wall.

Seeing Casey wasn't getting up very well, Kieran and Jarrod both began whining softly causing Casey to call a ten minute break. Once they were alone, Casey walked up to the now kneeling lion protector and sat in front of him.

"Cub? What is it?" Casey asked softly as the lion swallowed convulsively. "I..I..Ihurtmyalpha!" Jarrod muttered quickly as he looked away shamefully. " Hush cub. Take a deep breath and say it again. " Casey gently said. " I hurt you. I didn't mean to, but I hurt you. " When he finished, Jarrod was anxiously chewing his lip and watching Casey.

"Cub. It was a spar. It's alright, I forgive you. " With these words Casey pulled the distraught man into his arms and hugged him while he cried. All the while saying " Hush, I forgive you cub. "

Finally after ten minutes Casey called RJ to pick Jarrod up and take him home for a nap. When RJ arrived he took one look at the exhausted protector and sighed, "Oh cub. What are we going to do with you?"

Glancing back at Casey the Wolf master said " How was he today?" In response, Casey just shook his head and walked back into the martial arts building with a sigh.

* * *

yay! Finally done the first chapter!

Ok I need ideas for pairings now.

Main pairing will be Casey / Jarrod - hurt / comfort

Casey/ RJ-?

Casey/Theo-?

Casey/Lily- ?

What do you think? Ideas please!


End file.
